Granders is Grander with Blue!
by Writer-26094
Summary: Dacey Granders human has made friends with the blue boy. Now she spends more time at the mansion than in her own home!How hard will the X men work to keep their powers a secret? Will they ever tell? Will there be anything between Kurt and Dacey? READ!
1. Dacey Granders

Granders is Grander with Blue!

Random title. Kurt/OC.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Or else there would be much more drama after Rogue pushed Mystique off the cliff ! That irks me!

"Hey mutie? How's it going?" Kurt walked faster.

After not being able to open up his locker, Kurt was stranded alone in the hallway. Well, until now.

"Hey mutant! I was talking to ya!" Duncan grabbed Kurt's shoulder and flung him around to face him.

"Show him some respect, freak!" yelled one of Duncan's football buddies.

"I don't vant any trouble. Please, just let me go to class." Kurt tried to turn around, but was pulled back again.

"Fine, mutie. Just use your powers. Ditch us, and be safe. You just need to use your disgusting powers," Duncan pressed.

"You know very vell that if I used my powers you'll rat me out and I'll be suspended. I'm smarter than that."

"No, you're not." Duncan punched Kurt square in the chest. "Ready now mutie?"

"HEY!" A girl rounded the corner and saw them. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, but her brown eyes were fierce. Still, wearing yellow shorts and a tucked in tank top, she didn't look that intimidating. "I'm guessing that you guys aren't best friends play fighting, so break it up, would ya?" She had a bit of a Californian 'accent'.

"Just get outta here, chick?"

"Okay, I'll leave." Kurt was surprised she went so easily, she didn't seem like that kind of person. Until she pulled out her phone as she was walking away. "Hello? Bayville police department? Some people are beating up this poor guy, could you…"

It didn't take anything else to get the guys to shove off. The girl turned back around.

"You alright?"

"Ja. But I am feeling a bit veird being rescued by a girl," Kurt smiled.

"Oh, get over yourself. It's not like I beat 'em up for ya, sexist," She joked.

"Hey!" Kurt said half-heartedly. "Thank you. My name's Kurt Vagner. Who are you?"

"My name's Dacey. Dacey Granders. Just moved here from California. By the way, why were they calling you a mutie? You can talk just fine."

"Don't you vatch the news?"

"Of course not! To me, news is when they start by saying 'Good evening,' then proceed to tell you why it isn't. I just hate hearing bad news."

"I understand. So you know nozhing about what's going on vith zhe big issue people are debating about now?"

"No, and I'd rather not know. I don't need to hear about people's issues. Well, can you show me where this class is? I've been looking for it for the past ten minutes."

"Let me see… Room 205. Zhat's right here. I've got zhe same class. You're taking German?"

"Yep. Figured if Adolf Hitler ever comes back from the dead, I might want to understand him."

"You're very odd. Did you know that?"

"Know it? I live by it." They walked into the classroom together.

"Mr. Wagner? You're very late. And who is this?"

"I'm Dacey Granders. I'm new here. Kurt was just helping me get here."

The teacher looked at the clock. "It shouldn't have taken twenty minutes to do that. Take these two seats upfront." The two followed their directions. "Miss Granders, since this is your first day, you get off easy. But Kurt, you have to put on this." She threw a very large sombrero on his head. "Ten minutes in that, and you won't ever be late again."

Dacey saw the other kid's laughter and Kurt's embarrassment. She snatched the sombrero off of his head and placed it on her own. "It was my fault he was late. I'll take it. Ole!"

Kurt looked to her with a relieved smile on his face.

Soon enough, the bell rang. As Dacey was packing up her things, Kurt stood over her desk. "Hey, um, I vas vondering if you'd like to do somezhing. I zhought ve could just hang out."

"Sure, man." She waited a few moments. " Just wondering… do you have TiVo?"

"Vell, yea. Ve got it about a month ago. Vhy?"

"Can we go to your place? I always wanted to use TiVo!"

"Vell, um, that's kind of…"

"Please?" One look at her pleading eyes and he was done.

"Okay, let's go."

"Yyyessss!" she hissed. "Let's go!" Dacey ran out of the building, pulling Kurt with her.

_Umm, Professor? _Kurt signaled.

_Yes, Kurt?_

_Is it alright if a friend came over?_

_Does she know about…us?_

_Well, no. _

_Kurt…_ He warned.

_But she doesn't know what mutants are altogether! I tried to talk her out of coming here but she wanted to use the TiVo, and her eyes, and well, now we're walking there._

_It's alright Kurt. Just let me inform the others._

Dacey and Kurt walked through the door as soon as Kurt and the Professor ended their conversation.

"What the???"

"Mr. Logan!"

Short first chapter. And a cliffhanger. Sorry! This chapter is mostly an introductory thing. Most of the chapters will be much longer. I am NO artist! So would anyone like to draw my character Dacey Granders, or Ivory from my other story? I would absolutely love you to death and I'll make sure it gets shown to the public! Please! Do this for me! PLEASE! I would love seeing my characters brought to life. Anyways, R&R please!


	2. Bad Influence

"What the???"

"Mr. Logan!"

"Huh?" Logan had his claws unsheathed and sticking into an apple. When he saw Dacey, he quickly pulled them back, dropping the apple to the floor.

"Umm…" Kurt said wide-eyed, struggling for an explanation.

"How did you do that!?" Dacey ran over to Logan and grabbed his fist. She opened his hand up and looked down his sleeve. "No way! You have to teach me that trick!" Logan was confused. And slightly annoyed, but he's always annoyed.

"Trick?" he asked.

"Magic trick. That was amazing. Criss Angel would be impressed."

"Oh, yeah. I guess. I have to go now." The wolverine walked away.

After he was gone, Dacey acted as if he was never there. She walked back towards the middle of the room. "Oh my god, are you rich? This place is huge!" She continued to run up the stairs and take off her shoes.

"Vhat are you doing exactly?" Kurt asked, chuckling. He was happy Dacey didn't realize anything.

"This." Dacey slid down the banister on her feet, only covered by slippery socks. When she got to the end of the stairs, she jumped, and flew in the air. But when she landed, she didn't stop. "Oh no… Open the door! Open the door! Open the DOOR!" Kurt did open it in time and Dacey flew out of the house, bouncing on her bum.

"Damn. I thought that only happened in cartoons." Dacey started rubbing her buttocks, until she saw a hand come in front of her face. She looked up.

It was Scott. But she didn't know that yet. "Hey. You alright?" She grabbed his hand.

"I guess. How much do you wax that floor? Seriously!"

Scott laughed. As Dacey stood up, she noticed he wasn't alone. About four other people were standing behind him.

"Umm. Hi… so…"

"Hi. I'm Scott. I live here with these guys."

"Dacey. Nice to meet you."

Kurt bamfed a few meters behind Dacey so she wouldn't smell the sulfur. As he walked up he said, "So, I see you've all been introduced." Dacey must've jumped three feet in the air and landed back on her butt. Kurt and the others busted up laughing.

"Oh ha freakin' ha. It's not my fault Kurt doesn't make any noise when he walks." Dacey studied the group more carefully as Kurt helped her up. "Wow. I have never seen so many stereotypes in one group before."

"Vas?"

"Goth chick, two people with poles up their butt, skater, valley girl, and…" she said, pointing to each one as she went, "foreign kid. What? East-coasters too good for cliques?"

"No no no. Ve're just a veird batch of people."

"I guess I'll fit right in. Scott, right?"

"Yes, I'm Scott."

"Alright, bear with me here for a sec. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, well, I…" Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Jean started to blush a bit too.

"Oh, not this. Whatever, I don't wanna hear it. If you do have a girlfriend and her name is not Fiona, I'm renaming her to that. Then all we need to do is find a bald guy in a band to sing it."

"Sing what?"

"You can't know until the party! Duh!"

"I'm not gonna ask," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Good, cause you don't wanna know. Does anyone actually want to go inside the billion-dollar mansion? Cause I really do. Let's go." Dacey started walking.

Soon enough everyone was in the mansion's den. Dacey sat on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote she found. "Hey do you guys have music channels? Yes… you do… awesome," she started humming to 'Who Says" by John Mayer. "I Love this song. So true…" She stood and danced her dorky little dance.

When Scott heard the chorus 'Who says I can't get stoned," he raised an eyebrow. "So true? Really?"

"Uh, yeah. What's your deal? Don't like getting high?"

"Actually, no I don't. Do you?"

"Every other Friday. Chris' parents would leave every other weekend, so we used his house. Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You use… marijuana? Like, why?" Kitty asked.

"Um, it's fun. We did it responsibly and everything. We'd make sure one guy didn't get high so that he could make sure no one else killed themselves or anything. Besides, it hurts your body less than alcohol. Jeez."

"That's illegal, though," Kurt piped in.

"Honey, a lot of things are illegal. It's not that hard to not get caught. You wanna go somewhere?"

"Ve just got here."

"Yea, but to tell you the truth," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I don't like your friends." She grabbed his hand and then louder said, "Come on! We could go to the food court at the mall. I hope you have every ethnicity cause I am hungry!"

Kurt gave an apologetic smile to his friends, and then turned back to Dacey. "Vith the promise of food, how could I not go?"

Dacey gave a wide grin and pulled him outside.

"Did she, like, just say she didn't like us?" Kitty questioned.

"Can't say I blame her," Rogue said.

"Hey! She doesn't like you either!" Kitty spoke again.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room."

Jean walked up to Kitty who was pouting and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You don't need that kind of influence anyway."

* * *

Kurt and Dacey took a bus to the mall. When they got there, Dacey made sure to not look at any of the stores. He was here to have a good time with her, not to lug around all the clothes she buys.

"Panda Express! Burger King! Taco Bell! I'm paying!"

As soon as the two got ALL of their food, Kurt asked, "How could you afford all this?" They had at least three trays on their table, with a little bit of everything on each of them.

"My parents are loaded. They're lawyers and they just got into this huge company down here. That's why we moved. They never want to spend the money we have. Idiots." Dacey pulled out a can of beer and a foam cup out of her backpack. She poured the can in and set it on the table.

"You drink too?"

"Yep. Do pretty much everything a parent never wants their child to do."

"Speaking of your parents, don't they vant to know vhere you are right now?"

"Nah, they're outta town for a job. Want some?" Dacey held out her cup to him.

"Oh, no. I don't do that stuff."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Conform to the peer pressure." She opened her eyes wide again.

_Vhy does she have to do zhat? _He thought. Kurt took the foam cup and gulped down a bit. He coughed a couple times.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Sam Adams isn't good for first-timers."

"Zhat actually tastes pretty good."

"No duh. That's why I drink it." She took down another chug before asking, "You're German, right?"

"Yes."

"So you speak German?"

"Yes."

"And you're taking German in school."

"Yes."

"Slacker," she chuckled. He laughed too.

* * *

After the food court, the two went to the bowling arena. And the ice rink. And randomly walking around the city at night.

"Oh no. The cops are on our trail!"

"Vhat?"

Dacey giggled. "Come on, I want his hat."

* * *

…….."Run, mother trucker, RUN!"…….

There was banging on the door of the mansion. When Evan opened the door, Kurt and Dacey came flying through and slammed the door shut behind them. They were out of breath when they leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. Still breathing heavy, they started laughing out loud.

"What did you two do??" Evan asked when the two had stopped laughing. With that comment, they just busted up again.

When they finished, again, they answered. Dacey started, "Well, we were walking around town and we saw this police officer, and his hat looked pretty cool."

"So Dacey thought we should steal it," Kurt butted in. "So she snuck up behind him and grabbed it. I grabbed his baton. We ran all the way home!"

"What? Are the cops following you guys?"

"Nah. It was one guy and he gave up when we started into the woods."

The Professor wheeled in and the two hid their illegal items.

"Kurt, it is past your curfew. Did you know that?"

"Oh, shoot!" Kurt slapped his hand to his forehead. "I forgot, Professor. Sorry."

"It's alright Kurt. But you know the rules. You're grounded for a week. Get to bed soon. And Dacey, you need to leave, too." The professor rolled back out of the room.

"Sorry, dude! You should have told me what your curfew was!" By this time, Evan had left the room. "So, we on for tomorrow night?"

"Vhat? I'm grounded! Didn't you just hear?"

"Never snuck out before? I need to teach you a lot. See ya at school tomorrow, Kurt. I'll tell you what you need to do from there."

"But—"

"It'll be fine. Trust me."


End file.
